


Jancy Oneshots

by MaeBlueJay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeBlueJay/pseuds/MaeBlueJay
Summary: Jancy oneshots that I decided to write. It will take place over series of years. Request are welcome.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Kudos: 3





	1. A New Case (1997)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First, I just want to give credit to floatingdreams for the idea with their Mileven oneshots. I really enjoyed reading theirs so please go check them out. I really enjoy more angst so expect to see more of that.
> 
> Side note:  
> I had to take a class on forensic science so I will be trying to nail the actual crimes from their work with some accuracy. I really enjoyed writing these scenes because I got to use some knowledge that I already had.
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you enjoy reading these. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> This oneshot takes place in 1997 where Nancy and Jonathan are investigating on a robbery.
> 
> Some cute moments along with some angst.

Nancy woke up to the phone ringing outside in the hallway. Jonathan stirred next to her, and she looked at the clock for it o read 5:56 in the morning. Nancy groaned and rubbed her eyes, not wanting to start the day, but she knew that she had to pick up the phone. Nancy got up from the bed and walked to the phone, picking it up.  
"Hello," she said groggily.  
"Hello Nancy, this is Mrs. Shouman. Sorry to call you so early in the morning, but we need you and Jonathan to come down to 145 Opal Street. There was a robbery last night that house and a 3 month old baby was kidnapped in the process. We need you to help investigate this, because as you know, we don't have much time with kidnapping's. How fast can you get there?" Nancy's brain woke up at once, and her mind cleared.  
"I'd say 20-30 minutes at least. We will be there as soon as possible."  
"Thank you Nancy, I don't know what we would do without you."  
"No problem. See you soon." Nancy hung up the phone and ran into the bedroom again.  
"Who was that," Jonathan asked tiredly.  
"Mrs. Shouman. Get up, there was a robbery and kidnapping. 3 month old," Nancy said, getting on some real clothes. Jonathan shot up, and Nancy couldn't help but give a small grin. Both of them had wanted a kid for as long as they could remember, but work and money had put them off for a while. They lived in Chicago and loved their jobs as investigators, but couldn't imagine having a kid until they could balance everything else. But Nancy knew Jonathan had a soft spot for kids, as he was almost like a father to Will. Both of them rushed to get dressed and they were out the door in 10 minutes. Jonathan looked at a map to see where they were going to and they set off. It was a mostly quiet car ride, and when they arrived at the house, there were at least 10 other police cars. Both of them hopped out of the car and made their way inside the house and found Mrs. Shouman. She was a old lady with grey hair, and was rather small. Mrs. Shouman smiled as she saw both of them, and hurried up to them.  
"I'm so glad you're here. Nancy, the mother of the child is in the kitchen. Jonathan, can you take some photo's of the scene? This is going to be a very stressful day and I need all the help I can get. We already have a few police looking for the child by the way." Nancy nodded, and Jonathan went to take some photo's. Nancy made her way to where the mother was, and she sighed. The woman looked dreadful, and all the color had drained from her face. Her eye's were puffy and pink, and her nose was a bright red. Nancy walked up to her, and the mother didn't even notice.  
"Hello, I'm Nancy," she said. The woman looked up at her dazed, and she simply nodded a greeting. "What is your name miss?"  
"Jill... Jill Creek," she said after a moment.  
"Nice to meet you Jill. I'm the investigator, and I'm here to help find your kid. What is their name?"  
"Oliver..." Nancy nodded and pulled out a small notepad, writing down her stuff.  
"Okay, so can you tell me what happened?"  
"Well.... I woke up to hear my son crying He's only 3 month's old, so I expected him to be hungry. I walked into his room and he was gone, and I heard glass breaking downstairs. I ran downstairs to find a lot of my stuff gone, and I couldn't find my son..." Nancy nodded, and she wrote down some notes.  
"Do you have a husband?"  
"Ex. He lives in Hawkins." Nancy stopped writing at once.  
"Did you say Hawkins?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"My- my husband and I used to live there. What's his name?"  
"Brian Creek."  
"Did he ever want the child?"  
"Yes, we had to go to court to see who would get Oliver."  
"Where does he live?"  
"Last time I heard he lived at 348 Willow Road."  
"Great, I know where that is. Thank you for your time Ma'm. We will find your son." Nancy ran out of the kitchen and found Jonathan upstairs in the nursery. He was taking photo's of drawers that were obviously broken into. Jonathan looked at Nancy's face and gave a confused look.  
"What?"  
"I think I might know where the kid is. He's in Hawkins I think. Come on, lets go." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nancy and Jonathan pulled into the house about 2 hours later. Nancy had explained everything to him, and he had a gun ready if the dad tried to hurt them. Both of them walked up to the door and Jonathan knocked on it. A man opened it a minute later, and looked at them nervously.  
"What," he grumbled. Jonathan showed him their badge, and Nancy noticed a small look of fear on the man's face.  
"We're investigators from Chicago. Your ex-wife got robbed last night and your child was kidnapped. Mind if he step inside and take a look," Nancy asked.  
"Listen, the police already came by here earlier, so I don't know why you would think he was here-"  
"Then looking shouldn't be a problem," Nancy said. The man nodded and let them inside.  
"I'm telling you, he's not here." Nancy ignored him. She already got a bad feeling from this man, and she felt weird. Jonathan must have too, as he gave her a look that said "He seems fishy." Nancy wondered around, until something caught her eye. On the ground, a wooden plank looked brand new. Nancy bent down to touch it, and she found a place that it could be lifted up. Jonathan walked over to her, and she looked him dead in the eye before lifting up the plank. There was a box that had a tube in it leading to a oxygen tank. Nancy quickly removed the box lid to find a small baby inside. It was Oliver. Suddenly, Nancy heard a noise behind them, and she whipped around. Brian held a gun to them and Nancy put her hands in the air.  
"Brian, put down the gun," Nancy said.  
"Put you hands on your head first and follow me. Both of you." Nancy looked to Jonathan with a panicked face, and he looked at her with the same one. They had no other choice but to follow Brian as he lead them to a closet, and he pulled out duct tape. He tied their hands behind their backs with both items, making sure they couldn't escape, and led them to his shed, where he tied their feet and made them sit down. "Now, you both better be quiet. I will figure out what to do with you." With that, he locked the shed and both Nancy and Jonathan were left alone.  
"Holy shit," Nancy said. Jonathan started to try to get out of his duct tape and rope, but nothing worked.  
"How the hell did we end up here," he asked after a moment.  
"I don't know, but we have to get out. You still have the gun, right?"  
"No, he took it from me as he was tying me." Nancy sighed, and she looked around her. There wasn't anything in her reach, but on the top shelf, there was a saw.  
"I have an idea," she said.  
"What is it?"  
"I'm going to try to kick that thing off the shelf, and then I will kick it under me so I can break through the stuff."  
"You sound crazy."  
"It's better then just sitting here." Jonathan agreed silently, and Nancy started kicking her legs at the shelf. Amazingly, the saw started to move. Jonathan looked at her in shock, and she grinned. After a few minutes of kicking, the saw landed at her feet. Nancy put the saw between the small gap in her legs and started sawing. Another shock is that this also worked. Within 5 minutes, she broke through it. Nancy stood up and laid on her back, positioning the saw to where her hands were. This was the difficult part, however, as she cut herself many time, almost screaming every time. Nancy could feel the blood running down her back, but it was to late to stop now. After about 10 minutes, she broke through. Nancy untied Jonathan quickly, and they tried to open the door, but it was locked. Nancy knew that the window was their only other choice, but she heard footsteps. Jonathan nodded at her, and she knew what he was about to do. As soon as Brian opened the door, Jonathan punched him, and Brian dropped the gun. Nancy grabbed it and pointed it at Brian, and he looked at her in shock.  
"How the hell did you-"  
"Never lock people in a shed. There are tools," Jonathan remarked. The next bit went by in a blur, maybe from Nancy's lack of blood, or maybe from shock. Whatever it was, Nancy could only remember herself calling reinforcements, and Jonathan grabbing Oliver. When police arrived, they arrested Brian, and Oliver was returned to his mother. Hopper was there, and asked if the both of them were okay, and Jonathan said something that Nancy didn't remember. Nancy and Jonathan decided that they should probably go to the hospital to stitch up Nancy, as she was bleeding everywhere. Nancy's focus came back after about an hour at the hospital, and the doctors had told her that should would need to stay the night to make sure she was alright. As soon as Jonathan and Nancy were alone, they kissed.  
"That was pretty close, but good thinking Nancy," Jonathan said.  
"Thanks, and good punch," she replied. Jonathan smirked, and after a few more minutes of kissing, Jonathan decided to make a few call's to family. Joyce and Karen arrived, Ted being on a business trip, and Holly came with them. Hopper also came too after a while. Jonathan had also called everyone else to tell them what had happened.  
"Wait, so, he left you in a SHED," Holly asked, almost laughing.  
"I know right! Out of all the places, he left us in the place with the most amount of ways to break free," Nancy laughed.  
"God, and he was a regular customer at my shop," Joyce said.  
"Well, I talked to the other police, and the mother is currently taking him to court with many charges," Hopper said.  
"Rightfully so, god I would kill him," Karen said. Everyone talked for a while and laughed a bit, and when everyone left, it was already around 10pm. Nancy slept shortly after, happy to finally get some rest.


	2. The Storm (1996)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and Jonathan are at home during a storm when the radio reports a tornado is heading their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like it too. Okay, so I would like to add, I like Jancy being scared, but like, together. It's kinda cute. Shared Trauma. I also really enjoy a good family moment too. Again, it's kinda cute. Anyways, Enjoy.
> 
> Also, request are always welcomed.

Jonathan sat on the couch with Nancy, turning up the TV so that he could hear over the rain and wind outside, along with some lightning. He had never seen a storm this powerful before, and he could tell that Nancy was thinking the same. Both of them half expected their house to just blow away in the wind. Suddenly, the power cut off, and the both looked at each other.  
"I'll get the radio," Jonathan said. He ran to the closet and grabbed the tiny radio and turned it on. He went to the couch where Nancy was a played with the dial. After a minute, he heard voices coming from it.   
"We just got news that the winds outside are going faster than a cat. 3 hurricane. Everyone shelter inside as we continue to cover this..." He looked at Nancy who had been listening with him, and they shared a worried look together.   
"Do you think it will get worse," Nancy asked.  
"It can't-" Jonathan was cut off as the radio started up again.  
"Everyone, please find shelter. Right now, there is a tornado coming to the south of Chicago." Nancy got up quicker than lightning and grabbed Jonathan's hand.   
"That's us," she said. Jonathan thought for a moment before replying.   
"The bathroom." They ran into the bathroom and got in the tube before Jonathan got up.  
"Where are you going?!"  
"To get the bed mattress. I read that it can help protect you somewhere," Jonathan yelled back, running into the bedroom. Maybe it was the fear, maybe it was just fast acting, but Jonathan somehow managed to carry the mattress all the way back into the bathroom. He put it over their heads and they both hugged. Both of them could hear the tornado outside as well as trees, power-lines, cars, you name it being thrown down and picked up. It felt like hours until the noise stopped, and once it did, Jonathan stood up and looked around. Amazingly, their house wasn't touched. Not a scratch. But when he and Nancy walked outside, that was a whole different story. It looked like the stuff Jonathan had seen on TV when there was a hurricane in the south. Everything was a mess, and a lot of trees had been knocked down. Their power-line had been picked up all together and had been thrown in the middle of the road.   
"Holy shit," Nancy said. Jonathan could only nod. By this point, the clouds had moved and you could see bits of the sky, but no one was focusing on that. "What should we even do," Nancy asked.  
"I guess clean up. Power obviously isn't coming until maybe a day or two," Jonathan said.   
"I'll go get the rake. We should also be careful not the step into the street, cause I don't know what will happen if we step in a puddle with the power-line like that." Nancy walked to their shed and brought two rakes with her. 

The rest of the afternoon went by with them cleaning up their lawn and checking on the neighbors. Jonathan knew that his family was probably trying to reach him, but there was nothing he could do. Until the power-line was fixed, no one could call. It wasn't until that night while in bed did he realize that his family didn't care if he didn't answer their calls, they were going to check on both of them. Jonathan was curled up to Nancy, her head on his shoulder, when they heard knocking at their door. Jonathan got up tiredly and walked to the door. When he opened it, his mother threw herself at him.   
"Oh my gosh, are you and Nancy okay," Joyce asked quickly.   
"I-yes, we're fine. How- how did you get here?"  
"Through the woods," another voice said. Jonathan looked up to see Mike. He was with Eleven, Will, and Hopper too. Jonathan heard Nancy walk out of the bedroom and to the door.   
"Mike," she asked, rubbing her eyes.   
"You good sis?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine- oh hi Joyce," Nancy said as Joyce hugged her daughter-in-law tightly.   
"Mind if we come in," Hopper asked. Jonathan opened the door all the way to let everyone in. Mike and Nancy hugged while Jonathan and Will did the same. Once everyone had greeted, they all sat down and started talking.  
"Okay, so, what happened," Will asked.  
"Well, the storm got really big and then the power cu off so we grabbed a radio. About a minute later, we heard that a tornado was coming for us so we grabbed a mattress and ran for the bathroom where we hid. After it stopped we went outside to find everything a mess, so we spent the whole day cleaning it up," Nancy said.   
"Nothing happened to your house," El asked.  
"No, weirdly," Jonathan said.   
"Tomorrow I'll go into town to get someone on the power-line. That thing needs to be repaired fast," Hopper said. After talking for a while, everyone found a place to sleep and Jonathan and Nancy hopped back into bed. Nancy put her hand under his back and once again put her head on his shoulder. They fell asleep shortly after.

The next morning Hopper left early to keep his promise and later came back with repair guys. They fixed the power-line in a few hours and they once again had power. Everyone said their goodbyes and Nancy and Jonathan were left alone once again in their house. They watched the news and saw how many houses were destroyed in the tornado, and were just happy it wasn't them. After getting call's from many other friends, Jonathan was just happy that everything was normal again. Well, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped you enjoyed that. Please do comment a request or leave a kudos. Thank you!


End file.
